I think we should date
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: All- human. A one-shoot with Bella saying no when Edward askes her out on her first day in Forks. BXE Fluff ; Just for fun, and will never be a full story.


"Have you seen the new girl?" I asked my best friend, Jasper dreamily. He gave me a funny look, knowing that I didn't really take an interest in the girls at this school. Or outside of school for that matter. All my friends had pretty much settled on me being gay, no matter how much I denied it.

"Since when do you care about some girl? And yeah, I actually have P.E with her. Clumsy girl." He commented, showing a few more books into his locker before slamming it shut.

"She's amazing. Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella. She's got the most gorgeous brown eyes, and she's an amazing painter." I went on, not really caring about what he had to say. If I had the urge to talk like a girl, it would be to Jasper, who I knew wouldn't judge me.

"How do you know she's a painter? She's been here just this morning and the school doesn't offer art." Jasper said, glancing at me as we walked towards lunch.

"She's got paint all over her hands, and, well, I just know. Call it mothers intuition." I muttered, waving the small fact away.

"But your not a mother…?" He said, opening the door with his shoulder.

"Potato, screw driver, whatever, the point is that she is fantastic. I really want to ask her out. Do you think I have a shot?" I asked him, straightening out my old black band-shirt. Maybe I should have worn something else, I thought, but then shook that thought off me right away. I always wore jeans with big holes in them and a black t shirt. It was just me.

"Sure, sure." He said, giving me concerned looks. I couldn't explain it even if I tried. One glance what all it had taken, and I'd fallen. Actually, I'd been too occupied to see where I walked, so I tripped over a backpack and fell right at her feet. Embarrassing, but she touched my arm. She actually touched my arm. Is it bad that I feel like screaming like a little girl?

"You're not getting anything?" Jasper asked me, bumping my shoulder with his. My head snapped up, and I grabbed a lemonade. My stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything at the moment.

"Oh my god, Jasper, she's here. And she's sitting with, with Newton? No! I don't like that guy. Let's kick his ass." I grumbled to myself, cracking my knuckles.

Jasper threw an arm around my neck and laughed, guiding me over to our usual table where Alice, Jasper's happy little girlfriend was sitting.

"Hey guy's, what's up? And I swear, if one of you say 'my penis' I'll chop it off with my gorgeous three inch heels." She threatened before ether one of us could open our mouths.

"Mr. Red head over here, has fallen in love." Jasper said, making a small gagging sound with his mouth. Alice gasped at me, and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Is it Sean? Or Josh? If its Emmett, he'll totally understand, but I wouldn't go there since he's dating Rosalie and he's not really gay-"

"I'm not gay, Alice. I like Bella Swan, the new girl." I muttered, getting a huge goofy smile on my face. Her face fell, and she almost deflated back into her chair.

"What do you mean your not gay?! Aw, come on? Not even a little?! How the hell is that fair on me?" She yelled, banging her clenched little fist and banging it once on the table.

Jasper tussled up her black spiky hair and laughed lightly at her. She pushed her hand away and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_, sweet little Alice, that I'm not gay. Truly, from the bottom of my heart. But I want you to know that Jasper really tried to turn me, but it didn't work. Please, don't look at me, I'm a freak!" I said sarcastically. They laughed, and glanced over at the new girl.

"Go over and ask her out then, before somebody else does." Alice said, nudging my food under the table.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, standing up and fussing with my hair. Alice smiled up at me and nodded.

"Of course you do. There's a reason why every single girl has asked you out at least once." She said with a shrug, giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, except you Alice." Jasper said, taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Sure…except me." She said with a nervous giggle. She was the worst liar in the world. Jasper choked slightly, and sat up straighter.

"When?" He asked, looking at me and then her. I shrugged and put my hands in surrender, backing away from the table. That was Alice's battle, not mine.

I took a deep breath before I tapped Bella on the shoulder. She turned around, swinging her long brown hair over her slender shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, when I just stared into her beautiful eyes. I heard a dreamy sigh escape me before I manned up and cleared my throat noisily.

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked her as politely as possible. She shrugged and stood up, wiping a small crumb from her full, red lips.

We walked to the outside of the cafeteria, and leaned up against the wall, waiting for me expectantly.

"My name's Edward Cullen, by the way. I don't think we've officially met." I said, trying to be as cool and collected as possible, even though I was sweating buckets. She gripped my hand firmly, which surprised me. She looked so delicate and fragile, like a butterfly or something corny like that.

"Bella Swan, but I guess that you know that." She said with a light chuckle, and dropped her hand from mine. My hand felt all tingly and strange, and I instantly missed her touch.

"So, um, I know we don't really know each other or anything, so I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other over dinner?" I asked her shyly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground before glancing up at me again.

"Like a date?" She clarified. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"No thank you." She said politely, glancing suggestively at the cafeteria door. I know it might sound very coincided of me, but I really wasn't expecting her to say no. She saw the shock on my face and dropped her arms.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but listen, your just too… hot. Look at me and then look at you. If I ever went out with you I'd feel like the ugly girl that snagged the schools hot guy. Let me guess, you play an instrument?" She asked my open mouthed stare.

"Hmm, probably something sexy, like a guitar, am I right?" She asked again, and all I could do was nod, because she was spot on.

"That makes you perfect, Edward. And the fact that you've got a great personality just makes me more determined. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go around and feel like shit everyday. I know its harsh, but that's reality." She said with a shrug. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, before finally getting something out.

"But your beautiful." I whispered into the silent hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Obviously you think so, since you asked me out, but that doesn't change how I feel. Besides, I'm just a book reading, painting, dorky plain Jane. Trust me, I'm nothing special." She walked into the cafeteria without another backwards glance.

Strangely enough, all of this just made me like her even more.

"I want her." I whined like a small child when I sat back down with Alice and Jasper.

"Then go get her tiger!" Jasper said, making shooing motions at me with his hand absently, while he kissed Alice's neck.

"She said I'm too…hot, and that she doesn't feel beautiful enough to date me." I said with a sad frown, looking over at the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen. She was laughing at something Ben said, which made me slightly jealous. I ran a frustrated hand through my bronze hair. What the hell do you do in a situation like that?

"Then ugly yourself down or something, I don't care. Just, fight for her." Alice muttered, making a humming sound and closing her eyes when Jasper bit her earlobe in the middle of the cafeteria.

---

I sat outside of school and waited for Bella. School was over and most of the cars had left, but Bella was still in the office, being held up by something. It didn't take long before her slender form walked towards the parking lot.

"Hey Bella." I said, walking beside her. She smiled up at me brightly.

"Hi Edward." She said happily, stopping at her dump of a car.

"Look, I don't agree at all about what you said today, but I've thought about it, and the way I see it, you're going against fate if you don't let me take you out." I said, making her stop. She threw her backpack into the truck and closed the door, leaning up against it and staring at me expectantly.

"I'm listening." Was all she said. I gulped slightly and tried to put this in the best way possible.

"Well, as you put it, you think I'm perfect, which is the reason you don't want to go out with me. Personally, I think your wrong, but that's your opinion of me, and I respect that. However, I think its unfair on me, how you can't respect how I look at you.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, without a doubt, and that goes for all of Jaspers porn, all the models I've ever seen and actresses on TV. You're above them all, in my eyes. Now, if two people view each other such as we do, I don't see why they shouldn't go out together and have a really nice time." I said quickly, trying to make as much sense of my sentence as possible.

"So, basically, what I'm saying, is that I don't feel like a handsome guy. At all. But I still want to go out with you. Would you please, Bella Swan, give me a chance?" I asked her sincerely.

She laughed aloud and shook her head in amazement.

"You heard me right, you're going to get bored out of your mind with me. The only think I do is painting and reading. I'm boring, Edward." She said, with an exasperated smile on her face. She seemed a little flustered about the whole situation, but her blush only made me want to talk more, only so I could view it longer.

"All I ever do is read books and play my guitar, or the piano. I'll play while you paint, and I'll read while you read. Don't you see, fate will get pissed off if you don't go out with me. It's as if you're denying what's right in front of you." I said in my most persuasive voice.

"Well, I can't very well go against fate, now can I?" She said with another laugh, warming my heart. I laughed with her and picked her up, twirling her around before setting her down again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Wow, you have no idea of how happy you made me." I said, not believing how lucky I was. I'd heard that she'd shot down all the guys that had asked her out already.

"It's okay. I just hope I wont regret this." She muttered to herself.

"Trust me, you wont." I promised, smiling down at her pale face.

I would never screw up on a date with someone like Bella Swan.

**THE END**

**-------**

**So, that was a one shoot that I just came up with right now because I was bored, and I'm not going to make it into a story. This is, and will always be, a one shoot. **

**Review! ****J**


End file.
